Twinkling Star of the Night Sky
by eparkgo
Summary: Set in the Bride of Disocrd Universe. When Twinkle abruptly renters Zany, Applespike, and Jewel's lives, they learn about a power Twinkle has been keeping hidden for 15 years. Now, they must help her overcome a problem that may leave on of them stuck in a nightmare. Bride of Discord Universe by Disneyfanatic with some continuity from Chaotic Three by LunaJack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fight With Equal Rewards

It had been a year since the marriage of Mothball and Screwball, and everything was moving smoothly. Of course, Discord still didn't like Mothball very much, and he, even then, was reminded of what had been. Zany, now six, as oppose to five, went to kindergarten and was sort of like Screwball. He didn't pay too much attention in class, though he did understand vaguely what was going on, but he spent much more time playing with friends. Screwball would help him if we was having trouble in class, most oftenly due to the fact that he did not have much attention towards the class and rather towards his friends. If not Screwball, then his mother. Even then, he'd rather not be at school.

Jewel and Applespike usually came over to the Castle of Chaos, and the three loved to joke around all the time.

They would play game after game, eat meal after meal, have the times of their lives, and Zany loved it.

Except when Twinkle came over.

"Zany," Fluttershy would say, "Aunt Twilight is coming over with Twinkle."

"Ugh! Why her? Why not Applespike? Or Jewel? She's so annoying and always complains!" Zany whined.

"Now, let's not get rude. Twinkle and her mother are very friendly ponies." Fluttershy told her son.

"Fine. But she better be ready for my newest weapon- the marshmallow." Zany said mischievously.

"And no fighting." Fluttershy told him, hearing what he had just said.

"Ugh." Zany moaned.

Zany did not understand why Twinkle kept coming over. She obviously hated him and he obviously hated her. The truth is, Discord, Screwball, and Mothball also didn't know and Fluttershy's reason wasn't great.

"Why do you keep on bringing Twinkle over?" Discord asked his wife.

"Yeah, Mom. I like having Auntie Twilight over, but why do you keep on trying to get Twinkle and Zany to be friends?" Screwball agreed.

"I don't get why you'd keep doing this. It's not going anywhere." Mothball added.

"Well, I think you three see two foals throwing giant death lasers at each other and teleporting each other on the other side of Equestria, but what I see is a couple in the making." Fluttershy would always respond.

No matter how hard they tried to either get Twinkle and Zany to like each other of Fluttershy to stop bringing Twinkle over, Twinkle kept on coming and Zany always hated it. He always much preferred his misadventures with Applespike and Jewel.

One day, Twinkle and Zany were once again having a magic duel.

"I can create so much chaos that you'll be in so much shock that you're wings will pop right off and you'll just be a regular old unicorn like your mom used to be." Zany said.

"So you're actually gonna do some magic? Prove it." Twinkle said.

"Ok, then, Twinkle Toes." Zany replied.

He used his magic to make the entire room they were in turn into a mini version of the town and they were sucked inside it. Once there, everything was the same, so Zany teleported them to the mini version of the Castle if Chaos to the room that the two were in to find another version, an even tinier version of the model of Ponyville. He sucked them into that model and took them to an even smaller version of the model where they were sucked in and kept on continuing to go from one model to a Ponyville to another model to another Ponyville. Every Ponyville was more chaotic than the last.

"I… think… that's enough." Twinkle finally said.

"Okay, then." Zany happily said before teleporting then to the normal world.

"Phew!" Twinkle said.

"So," Zany asked, "Can you beat that?"

"Well, yeah." Twinkle boasted.

She then blasted a laser that was actually a transfiguration spell and when it hit the floor of the room, the entire room enlarged and a grove of jungle trees sprung out of the now grassy ground. She had turned the room into a small section of jungle.

Even Twinkle seemed surprised.

"See?" She said.

"Well, that's good, I'll admit," Zany said, "But it'll never be as good as my powers!"

"You wish!" Twinkle replied.

Zany then used his magic to turn the room to its original state.

"Well, can you beat this?" He asked as he teleported them both to town.

"Um, yeah, Zany," Twinkle replied dumbly, "I can teleport, you know."

"Well I'm not done!"he said as he walked up in front of a cafe and used his magic on it.

When the flash was over, Twinkle looked over at the cafe to see it looked the exact same.

"Huh?" Zany asked, confused as well, "I didn't mean to do that! I meant to-"

"Zany!" Twinkle scolded.

"Huh?" Zany turned to her.

Twinkle pointer to two ponies arguing. They had previously been happily talking at their outdoor seats above their food. Now, they were fighting and feuding.

"Why would you do that?" Twinkle asked.

"I… I didn't mean to!" Zany replied.

"You caused chaos and made these two ponies fight! A lot of the other stuff you've done hasn't been that bad, but… but this, you've gone too far, Zany!" Twinkle scolded.

"I-" Zany said, but before he could finish, Twinkle flew to the arguing ponies.

She began trying to resolve their conflict and eventually did so.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash again and everything returned to normal.

"Twinkle-" Zany said.

"Yeah?" Twinkle said angrily, not even turning around to face him.

"You… uh… got something on your flank." Zany tried to word his sentence.

"Huh?" Twinkle eagerly said before staring down at her flank to see a little picture of a shooting star, a pink diamond shaped star with a turquoise trail behind it.

It was sparkling while sparkles around it as well.

She turned to Zany happily and gasped.

"You got yours too!" She squealed.

Excited, yet confused, Zany asked, "What?" before staring at his flank to see he was no longer a blank flank.

Instead, there was a black hypnotic spiral, indicating chaos.

Twinkle got on the ground and started squealing, "We got our marks! We got our marks!"

Then, the two races towards each other for a hug, when Discord appeared.

The two stopped, expecting a harsh lecturing, but it never came.

"Oh, my little boy has his cutie mark! Dad's so proud!" He said happily, grabbing Zany and Twinkle, one in each arm.

"Oh, and the little princess got hers too. Lovely." Discord said with less enthusiasm.

"You know I'm not your daughter, right?" Twinkle asked.

"Oh yes, I know," Discord said, "But your mother best know anyways. And yours too, Zany"

Immediately, Discord snapped his claw and Fluttershy and Twilight appeared at their location.

"I… what happened?" Twilight asked before seeing Discord, "Oh. You."

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing out here? For that matter, what are Zany and Twinkle here? And what are we doing here?" Fluttershy told her husband.

"We're all here for a big announcement." Discord said, still hugging the two foals.

"That is?" Twilight asked unenthusiastically.

"Don't act so bitter, Princess," Discord said, releasing both Zany and Twinkle from his grip, the two falling to the ground, "You're daughter's gotten her cutie mark!"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yeah." Twinkle said, walking over to her mother.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight said when she noticed the cutie mark now on her daughter, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom." Twinkle replied.

"Oh," Discord said to his wife, "Did I mention that our son has his cutie mark, too?"

"No," Fluttershy said, upset, before suddenly turning happy, "But that's great news! Our little son has his mark! What is it?"

Zany showed his cutie mark to his mother.

"Oh, a little spiral! Like your handsome red eyes and your sister's pretty pink ones." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. I think it represents chaos and the chaotic abilities I have and what I could do with them." Zany said.

"It's so symbolic! I love it!" Fluttershy said.

"I think Twinkle's has to do with magic. Could I take Twinkle to Canterlot, even just for a little while, so that if I'm right, she could persue magic with the help of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight asked Fluttershy.

"Sure." Fluttershy said, slightly disappointed.

"Then we'll have the cute-ceañera tomorrow then I'll leave to Canterlot with Twinkle!" Twilight said, very upbeat.

Author's Note: I would like to point out immediately that only the concept of the story belongs to me. All canon characters, settings, and concepts are property of My Little Pony, a show owned by Hasbro Studios. All OCs and the concept of this being an alternative universe in which the Main 6 all have kids and such are property of the Bride of Discord Trilogy, which was made by Disneyfanatic2364. I suggest checking her out because her content is fantastic. I also made and plan to make a couple references to an unofficial sequel to Son-in-Law of Discord, 'The Chaotic Three', by LunaJack. That story is also great. Go check it out, too, and see if you can spot my references to it.

Also, I'd like to say that this is my first fanfic to actually have published, so I'd like some feedback. Other than that, I'll make a chapter 2 soon, especially if at least a couple people notice my fic, but honestly, I'd doubt it'd be very many.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cute-Ciñera for Two

Before Twilight and Twinkle could head off to Canterlot, Twilight knew it was right for her daughter to have her cute-ceñera in Ponyville. Twinkle was okay with this, except for the fact that because Zany and her got their cutie marks at the same time, they were to have the same cute-ceñera at the same place. Although she was unhappy with this, she already had a plan- to stay as far away from Zany as possible.

The two foals had gotten their cutie marks so abruptly and out of nowhere that everypony though that their cute-ceñera would have to be the next day, but somehow Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich managed to have everything ready within the blink of an eye. With their Party Palace ready, the cute-ceñera was held there.

Twinkle was in a little pink dress that, at the top, was a full magenta color, with little shooting stars around the ends. After that, the dress was partially transparent, so that her cutie mark could be seen. The area of the dress with the wing holes matched the little alicorn's wings well. She got to the cute-ceñera a few minutes before Zany did, which meant she got to have some peace with Jewel and Applespike.

She planned just to casually trot over to them, but as soon as her two best friends saw her, they ran over to her to attack her with a hug.

"You're so lucky to have your cutie mark already!" Jewel said.

"Ah don't have a clue what mine'll be, but you've already found yours out!" Applespike added.

Twinkle giggled. "Thank you, guys. But I'm sure you will both get your cutie marks when the time is right."

"Hey, how come you got yours at the same time as Zany?" Jewel wondered out loud, pulling away from her friend while Applespike did the same.

"I'm not sure, actually." Twinkle replied.

"Is it because you like him?" Jewel asked teasingly.

Twinkle suddenly blushed out of reflex. "I- what?! Why- why in Equestria would make such a- a rash assumption?!"

Apple spike and Jewel giggled.

Applespike told his embarrassed friend, "We meant nothing. It's just so fun… matchmakin'. And with you and Zany catchin' Screwball's flower bouquet at 'er weddin', it just makes it so much easier. But really, Twinkle, we were just doin' some good ol' fashion teasin' on our friend who… just got'her cutie mark!"

"Yeah! I mean, teasing ponies who we think like each other is an exciting activity, but know I really mean nothing of it." Jewel added.

"... Alright…" Twinkle said, suspicious of her friends' kind behavior, "And… uh… why are you two being so nice to me? Apologizing, being friendly…"

"Sorry if that bothers you. I usually act friendly on special occasions, both because I want to look friendly to who that celebration is for, and also so my kind behavior can be rewarded by desserts." Jewel told her friend.

All three giggled. Suddenly, they heard a voice near them. "You two having fun without me?"

Applespike was the first to answer. "Yeah. You were late, though."

"Excuses, excuses. It was Mothy that took forever freaking out because he had never been to a double cute-ciñera. He got so worked up that we had to go see Aunt Scootaloo to get him to realize that cute-ciñeras were nothing to worry about. Of course, the hardest part of the whole situation was convincing Mothy to go from the house… err… _castle_ to Aunt Scootaloo's." Zany casually responded.

"Wow. If he was that freaked out about a double cute-ciñera, he would not have lasted The Rainboom." Jewel responded.

"I know, right!" Zany said, "But it wasn't as bad as the first cute-ciñera he ever went to. Let's just say it had to do with ponies who all ended up out cold with cider, five party cannons, and a toothbrush."Zany replied.

"Ooh! Can ah hear that one?" Applespike excitedly asked.

Then, Applespike, Jewel, and Zany headed over to the food table, leaving Twinkle to herself.

 _What just happened?_ , Twinkle thought, _Zany just came over and took my friends away! Well, I guess they're his friends too, but that gives him no right to interru-_

"Hello, sweetheart." A voice said.

"Eek!" Twinkle yelped before turning around to see her mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle, standing there. "Uh… hi, mom."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to celebrate you for your new cutie mark." Twilight said.

"Haven't you already told me this forty-seven times? Twelve lectures, seven congratulatory hugs and conversations, twenty-eight times of you just congratulating me, and two times when you spent forever trying to figure out why Zany and I got our cutie marks at the same time." Twinkle replied.

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle told her daughter, "But I really want you to know that you're special, especially on such a special event. Getting a cutie mark is like finding yourself. Your true self. And I want to make sure you know you feel important on one of the most important days of your life. You see, a cutie mark-"

"Woah, Mom," Twinkle responded, "No need to go into lecture mode. You can do that when we get home."

"Fine. Just… happy cute-ciñera." Twilight said before leaving to talk with the rest of her friends.

Though Twilight was long out of earshot by the time Twinkle responded, she still said, "Thanks, Mom."

Twinkle, now alone, headed to the area of the Party Palace where an abundance of noise could be heard. When she arrived, she found that this was the party games section, where everypony was happily playing with their friends and family.

Twinkle thought her entrance, the entrance of the Princess of Friendship's daughter, who just got her cutie mark, would cause some attention. After all, this _was_ her cute-ciñera. But she did not get any attention at all, for no pony had noticed her. They continued to play games, continued to have fun without notice of a Princess.

In fact, they seemed more interested in watching Jewel, Applespike, and Zany play all the games. She noticed the trio playing game after game together and everypony else was cheering them on.

Of course. Leave it to Zany to steal all of Twinkle's friends away from her.

"Uh… hi, everypony." Twinkle said. No pony heard.

"Hello, everypony." Twinkle said sternly and louder. Still, she was not heard.

"Everypony. I am here. Hello." Twinkle said with a generally loud voice, again to no avail.

"Sweet Celestia, listen to me!" Twinkle yelled.

Suddenly, they all looked at her. A couple of them said hello before resuming to loudly watching the Chaotic Three.

"Now, now, let's not ignore her. Miss Princess Twinkle Toes didn't yell at us for no reason, we would assume. Am I correct, ponies?" Zany said in a teasing manner.

The ponies watching the trio nodded in agreement as the three headed over to Twinkle.

"I _do_ have a reason for yelling," Twinkle said, trying to compose herself, "The daughter of the Princess of Friendship does not yell like that for no reason."

"Well then, what is it?" Jewel asked.

Twinkle suddenly snapped. "None of you ponies would listen to me! I tried to get your attention! Apparently you ponies are way more caught up in Zany's annoying shenanigans than anything else!"

Applespike soon responded, "Yellin' like that wasn't necessary for that kinda situation. We just couldn't hear ya."

"Well, it does bother a pony when her own friends aren't listening to her because they're hanging out with _Zany_." Twinkle said angrily, putting emphasis on Zany's name.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that everypony here was interested in my cutie mark. It _is_ my cute-ciñera." Zany countered, trotting over to Twinkle.

"It's my cute-ciñera too, you know." Twinkle replied.

"Yeah, but you're the youngest pony here who is a child of an Element of Harmony." Zany said.

"Hey!" Twinkle responded in anger, "You're not very old yourself!"

"Yeah, but I have lots of friends and you're Twinkle Toes, the Princess of Friendship's daughter, with two good, close friends. I have way more friends. And here I am, a draconequus hybrid, with so many close buddies." Zany told the alicorn.

"Yeah? How many 'close buddies' do you have? You really don't have to name all of them, just… uh…. how about seven?" Twinkle asked.

"I… uh… well, there's Applespike, and Jewel, and... The Smooze, and... uh… Mothball-"

"He's your brother-in-law. He doesn't count."

"Oh. Okay. And… there's Moonbeam…"

"You haven't seen her in 17 months."

"The Tri-Pies?"

"You never hang out with them personally."

"Uh… Cinnamon Roll?"

"Really? She's like 12 years older than you and you barely ever see each other."

"Uh… I give up."

"And my point has been proven."

"It wasn't really _you're_ point, actually," Jewel said, "Just Zany picking up a fight with his crush."

The whole group of ponies there giggled.

Zany began angry, the tips of his brows turning down, eyes burning with fury, his grey fur turning red both in anger and embarrassment.

"I. Do Not. Have. A. Crush. On that petty, annoying, puny princess." Zany grumbled.

The crowd just giggled more.

"I'm just saying. No reason to get worked up." Jewel responded.

"You know, jokes like that aren't funny." Zany said.

"And 'ere Ah though you were a pony who loves jokes." Applespike replied.

"Well, not jokes like this!" Zany said.

"Okay, okay. Ah'm sorry." Applespike said.

Before Zany could respond, the group of ponies could hear Pinkie Pie's loud voice echoing throughout the Party Palace. "The hay burgers are ready! Get 'em while they're hot!"

All of the ponies raced to the kitchen/ dining room area to get their fresh hay burgers at the sound of this.

The foals dug into their hayburgers, though as soon as Twinkle But into hers, she gagged, feeling a something in her throat. When she used her magic to grab the object, she saw a yellow, shiny object in her magical grasp.

"What the hay is this?" Twinkle asked, inspecting the object.

Zany began to giggle from across the table. "Well, you're cutie mark is a shooting star so I put some of a shooting star in your hayburger."

"You put a shooting star in my hayburger?!" Twinkle asked in shock.

"Nah. It's just shiny mustard." Zany said.

"Shiny mustard? Where the hay did ya find shiny mustard?" Applespike asked.

"Restaurant across the street." Zany casually replied.

"Ah."

"What's the big deal? Are you two trying to poison me?!" Twinkle asked angrily.

"No. Just having a good time." Zany said.

"Well you're ruining _my_ good time!" Twinkle replied.

"Somepony's jealous." Zany said teasingly.

"I am not jealous!" The young alicorn replied.

"You want everything at your cute-ciñera, which is not what I'm doing. I'm just having a good time with my best friends. It's not me that wants everything perfect. It's you. Of course, I should have really expected that from the Princess of Friendship's daughter. You're just like her, anyways. Orderly, neat, annoying, petty, and oh-so boring." Zany told her.

Applespike spoke up. "Uh… Zan- Zany, ya sounded a bit, well, ya know, too angry at Princess Twilight." He received a death glare, "I mean, no offense, but uh, maybe tone it down when you are talkin' bad about royalty? It makes ya sound… I dunno, like your dad?"

"What… do you mean?" Zany asked very questioningly with some anger in his tone.

"I don't mean to cause any anger, but, when you- when you talk bad about a princess in that way, ya know, like that, ya sound like… you sound like your father. Before he was reformed." Applespike stuttered to get the words out.

"Are you… calling me a monster?" Zany asked, anger in his voice.

"Now, let's not all start fighting and ruining all of our friendships," Jewel said, "I don't believe Applespike was trying to hurt you, Zany. There's no need to jump to conclusions. And monster may be a bit much."

"But… he did… he did say I was like my father." Zany said.

"Ah'm tryna warn ya! Ah don't want ya to get upset! Your still my best friend! Ah'm not tryna hurt any feelins!"

"Well you are, mean it or not!"

Jewel cut in again. "I'm not quite sure how a small argument against Twinkle and Zany may have turned into a huge fight between best friends, but something that I do know is that this fight accomplishes nothing. I really don't mean to interrupt, but maybe it would be best if we all stopped fighting."

"Stopped fighting?" I don't think I'm done with hi-" Zany began.

"Really. I mean it. This is a special day, isn't it? Zany did just get his cutie mark. So did Twinkle." Jewel said.

Everypony turned to Twinkle, who had been watching all this drama fold out in shock.

"Maybe," Jewel said, "We could just enjoy the fact that two amazing ponies just got their cutie marks."

Zany rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Sure." Applespike said in annoyance.

"Perfect!" Jewel said happily, "Now let's all get back to eating!"

Rarity, who was in the other room, had heard her daughter trying to break the fight.

"I never knew she was so good at saving friendships." the proud mother told the rest of the Elements of Harmony and their husbands.

After some more playing around and general mayhem, the group settle down and ponies began heading home.

"Fun day, wasn't it?" Asked Jewel.

"Yeah," Twinkle said, "Except for when Zany 'accidentally' hit a basketball on my head."

"Aw! He didn't mean to do it!" Jewel responded.

"Of course he did. He's Zany." Twinkle told her best friend.

"Well, are you ready to go to Canterlot?" the young daughter of Rarity asked.

"Maybe." said Twinkle, "I mean, it'll be fun and everything, and there will be so many books, but I just am worried I won't see you very much." Twinkle said.

"I know. I'll try to see you as much as possible, though. You won't have to worry about anything." Jewel responded.

"What if… what if I don't see you or Applespike for another few years? You two are my only two friends in all of Equestria, even if I'm the daughter of the Princess of Friendship." Twinkle told the unicorn.

"I'll try to see you. I don't want to have to say goodbye, but your mom knows what's best for you. You're leaving tomorrow, anyways, I suppose. Not today." Jewel said.

"Yeah, I suppose I should wait until tomorrow to begin saying my goodbyes to you all." Twinkle decided.

"Good. I was saving all my tears for later anyways." Jewel said before hugging her best friend.

Author's Note: It's been four months. I know it's been four months. I am ashamed that it has been four months. Turns out balancing school, an audio drama, and a fanficiton you're planning on making 18+ chapters long is more difficult than I thought. I hope it'll be smooth sailing from here, but we can only hope. And man, do I hope.

Anyways, chapter 2. It seems a little slow because I was trying to capture what the lives of the young Chaotic Four are like. Slow chapters are slow to make. I hit snags multiple times before I found a working storyline. Writing is hard. But I love it anyways, and that's what matters. Expect for the next chapter to take less than four months to come out. That's what I'm doing anyways.


End file.
